Static Random Access Memory (SRAM) is commonly used in integrated circuits. SRAM cells have the advantageous feature of holding data without a need for refreshing. With the increasingly demanding requirement to the speed of integrated circuits, the read speed and write speed of SRAM cells also become more important. Furthermore, the parasitic capacitance of the Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor Field-Effect Transistors (MOSFETs) in the SRAM needs to be very low to suit for the high-speed SRAM cells.